Opposite
by Aaraavv
Summary: It did hurt her every time she'd see him. He looked alive, yes, he looked normal. But to Alex, he was a shell of a human. A shell of what he was. But they were on the same side now. Along with Rorke.
1. Interrogating

It did hurt her every time she'd see him. He looked alive, yes, he looked normal. But to Alex, he was a shell of a human. A shell of what he was. But they were on the same side now. Along with Rorke.

So she decided she'd lock him in a room and question him.

"What'd they do to you then."

The obnoxious ticking of the clock was making the oldest soldier _very_ annoyed. His face didn't show it, though.

"They showed me."

The slight tapping of her nails was also annoying him. His face didn't show it, though.

"Showed you _what_?"

Now it was her eyes. They kept flickering. They kept bothering him. His face didn't show it.

"What they did. They fucking betrayed him-"

"Rorke's feeding you lies."

"Of course you don't believe him. I wouldn't expect much from you."

She scoffed, and oh did it annoy him. His face showed it.

"I see your respect for me has literally died."

"Have I ever had any respect for you?"

She shook her head and smirked.

"Oh, it's actually funny to see you _try_ to belittle me."

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding. You've never meant much-"

"Yeah sure, you sure didn't give a fuck about me."

She leaned onto the table, making him recoil further into his chair.

"Remember December 18."

"I simply did what was morally right."

"Let's get back to the subject-"

"Scared? I'd understand, you're losing control."

"What?"

"Your dad's leaving you to rot in here, my 'family' left you and now you're realizing I've never been on your side. I'd expect you to be terrified."

"But I'm not."

"Of course you'd deny it. Listen, all I'm saying is that you should believe me when I say I do not give a flying fuck about you."

She placed the pen down after writing down something and quickly got up.

"Goodnight Walker."

"I'd rather simply be called Logan. I wouldn't want to be associated with them."

She sighed and walked out the door.

"Have fun trying to sleep."

She closed the door and leaned back on it.

"Go fuck yourself Logan."

She made sure to whisper that to herself. Maybe she meant it. It was probably aimed towards Rorke. It maybe was aimed at both him and Logan.

A couple of days after she'd see him. She'd be eating, and he'd stare at her, for a couple of seconds. It felt almost unreal; Logan was now on the Fed's side, and he hated- no, _despised_ the Ghosts. Despite being on Rorke's side, Logan did seem to be fearful of him. An almost respectful fear. And despite him being overly aggressive, skilled and clever, he is still terrified. There's times where he'd flinch at quick moves. Cringe at offensive jokes. With Alex though, he was more cocky. He acted like he didn't care. He acted like he never knew her. She acted like she didn't care either. Deep down, she truly wanted to scream at him to snap out of it, _stop being like this_.

 **Idk if I'll make this a thing, I just felt like writing a fed Logan and how he'd act with Alex. Sorry if I'm never there btw, I'm trying to get my life together.**


	2. Friends

**imma torture me self by continuign this. its like 2 am so sorry if i fuck up a lot lol- its 3 am now**

"So I told him 'dude, you can't just bring up 2020 jokes' and he was literally so offended-"

Logan tapped the table, looking at his 'friends'. There was three other soldiers with him, three people he somehow managed to get friendly with. Well, it was mostly Rorke telling those three to stick with him, if something ever happened. There was one guy- the one who had just spoken, that was quite loud. He was named Mitchell Sparks, and for being 28, he was pretty enthusiastic for everything he came across. He annoyed Logan at times. All he wanted was a time of silence and quiet dammit.

"Hey Logan, you've been out amigo."

Logan frowned and shook his head at Angélica, who was quite obviously worried about him. Angélica, often nicknamed Angel, was pretty calm, and Logan could say she was the only who didn't fall on his nerves all the time. The other guy eating with him was silent, reading a book. The only name he was ever called by was "Smith", so everyone followed. He reminded Logan of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Mhm, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oooh, you thinking about blondie aren't you?"

"No I am not. I thought I already told all of you how I felt about her."

"Yeah, you'll shoot her brains out one day."

Logan threw a glare at Smith, who was still reading, a small smirk on his face.

"It wasn't a joke. I really will."

He nodded and went back to his book, going silent again. His friends weren't really aware of Logan's history with Alex. For them, it was more of a girl he knew and kept his eyes on. Which is why they constantly kept bothering him with it. Thinking about her for a moment, or rather thinking about punching her smirk off her face, he looked around the cafeteria to see if she was there.

Usually, when they met, it would be because of an eye contact across tables, and they'd met later in the hall. Nothing would happen but hateful stares, but only from Logan's side. Alex would rather smile, to piss him off. It did piss him off, but they'd end up talking at night, often meeting in the gym at late hours. It was kind of a regular thing. Alex would try to help him, Logan would brush her off, attack her even.

But he did see her in the cafeteria. She was also staring at him, a look that mostly said "you're a dick but I don't understand why". He decided to get up and leave, feeling uncomfortable under her stare. He told his "friends" he'll go get some rest, work on some paperwork or something.

When he arrived to his dorm, he was not surprised to see _her_ in front of his door. She crossed her arms and smiled, as always.

"This isn't like you, to hang around people like this."

"How would you know."

She got up from the frame and placed her hands on her hips, visibly confused.

"Oh c'mon. You prefer smaller crowds. Your family. Your _real_ friends."

"They are-"

"Don't lie to me Logan."

"I'm not. You're clearly lying to yourself."

"Oh and how is that?"

"I'm not your 'lost friend'. I was an idiot, I was naive. But now I know-"

"Now you know that the Feds are the good guys, and other bullshit like this. Simply because you've literally been fucking brainwashed."

"Alexian."

Logan looked to his right, hearing a familiar voice call her. Obviously, Alex's face changed from aggressive to horrified.

"Hello sir."

"Hi Logan. Lieutenant, will you let him to his room."

Alex threw a fake smile at Logan and walked to the side, her arms behind her back.

"Yes sir, of course."

Logan walked inside and decided it'd be better to simply sleep the rest of the evening. Alex stood by her father, visibly tensed at his presence.

"Meet me in 20 minutes in my office."

"But sir I-"

"No arguments. Be on time."

"Yes sir."

 **well this is short but thanks for reading i guESS i enjoy writing this, please leave a review it'll make me smile and stuff!**


	3. 15 Days

**Hello. As you might've noticed, I deleted some of my stories. It's mostly because I want my profile to represent stuff I like you know? So I erased some stuff I didn't want on my profile. Sorry if you're sad aa,**

 **anyways, i really love this story a lot. but as i've said before, i wont have a schedule with this because last time i did it i had a mental breakdown about writing so,,,yep. no schedule. oh btw alex is my OC, she was first introducted in the war's not over lol**

 **OKAY SHOUT OUT TO BAFFLEDQUEEN FOR BEING MY PARTNER IN CRIME THROUGH THIS WE ARE SO FUCKING CRUEL i love it**

Alex frowned and watched her father walk away. She literally had no idea what he wanted from her. Knowing him, he probably wanted to scream on her, or scold her for...something he found to bitch about. She crossed her arms and already started walking to his desk. _What if he wants to send me to the US again. That'd be bad, considering I have to literally make myself a new fucking identity-_

"Are you going to stand there for much longer?"

Alex looked up and stared at her dad, who was visibly annoyed at this point.

"Um...No. I'm following you."

He sighed and continued walking to his office, Alex closely following.

"I wanted to talk to you about Logan."

 _Well obviously._

"What about him."

They arrived at his office and Alex entered first.

"I've seen you two talk. How does that go?"

"Why would you care?"

"How does it go."

"Fucking wonderful, considering you made my best friend hate me."

Rorke laughed and leaned on a table.

"I have a suggestion."

"Your ideas are always the worse."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"15 days. You have 15 days to bring me back something."

She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not your slave-"

"A day, a scar."

"What."

She raised a brow and slowly realized what he meant.

"Logan has this...mask, he keeps it in his bedroom. Give it to me."

Alex shook her head and chuckled.

"You're kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding. Bring it."

"Do you really think I'll fucking do this for-"

"Every day that mask isn't on my desk is another day of pain for Logan."

Alex's shoulders dropped as fast as her stomach, feeling a bit nauseous about that statement. The only thing she could manage to mumble was a quiet 'fuck' before slowly nodding.

"So, we have a deal?"

She nodded again and he pointed the door.

"15 days. You don't wanna know what happens after."

No, in fact she really didn't. To any normal person, fifteen days would seem long. But the thing is that she had to actually gain Logan's trust to go to his room, which was by itself a huge task. The more she thought about it, the more horrible it felt. She felt nauseous yet again, knowing she'd have to lie to Logan for at least two weeks before completely breaking his trust. But then again, she'd rather lose his trust than have him be hurt every day, especially if it was her fault.

Alex decided it'd be a good idea to go to the gym, not to sit in silence but to take her anger out on a poor punching bag. While she was walking, she noticed Logan's 'friends' hanging in the rec room. She never liked them. They gave her a feeling of dread, as if they were going to attack her anytime, probably because of Logan's comments on her to them. She had an eye contact with one of them, Smith she thought, and threw him smirk, to which he replied with a scoff.

When she arrived, she was not so surprised and _very_ annoyed to find the blond twat sitting there, intensely staring at her.

"Here for our daily meeting?"

"You give me a reason to punch a bag."

He rolled his eyes and got up, then leaned on the wall.

"What did he want?"

"Oh my dad? Nothing important."

"That sure isn't the face of someone who learned something not important-"

"I literally don't care Logan."

She threw a punch on a bag near her and fell back on the wall where Logan was.

"You ruined my training."

"Boo fucking hoo."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You do remember December 18-"

"Don't even fucking try to make me pity you. I don't care. The past is in the past, leave it there."

"Alright then why do you hate me so much if the past is in the past?"

Logan started a sentence but quickly shut his mouth, thinking of what to say.

"You're simply a bitch, you're untrustable and selfish, you give up on your friend-"

She raised a hand and shook her head, looking at him as if he murdered someone.

"Oh because I'm the villain? You know what, I don't have time for you. I came here to train but now I want to fucking throw up."

She started walking out of the gym.

"Hold your head high shit face."

She decided to ignore him and walked out, definitely not happy at how the conversation turned out. _Tomorrow will be a better day...hopefully._


	4. Dreamwalker

**im on a roll with this story lol**

 **okay so this chapter will contain flashbacks? I think, I'll edit it here later-**

 **ediT: no flashbacks but some,,weird,,,thing,,,happening**

 **Also this will be more on Logan's POV cause what's going on** _ **with ur head boi dont reject ur bestie**_ **im sorry-**

He simply watched her walk away, smirking a little. He felt smart, he felt proud and he felt... _bad?_ Oh. That's new. He shook his head and walked back to his dorm, trying to get the weird thoughts away.

 _Time skip_

The morning after was weird. Logan woke up and headed for the cafeteria. Nothing. No one. He looked through the whole base and found no one. He then checked his 'friend's' room. Nothing either. He was getting more worried by the minute and the heavy silence wasn't helping. There was a clock though, the sound of a ticking clock.

When he couldn't find anyone, he decided to check Alex's room. It may be a bad idea, but if he could find some help might as well try her.

There wasn't anyone. There was a note, on her computer.

" _Is this what you wanted?"_

 _Uh? Wanted what?_ He frowned and approached the computer, constantly feeling watched, as if a sniper-

" _Are you proud?"_

The message on the screen changed. Logan backed away and decided to get out, not feeling comfortable with a sentient computer.

When he started walking, he heard some voices, whispering a sentence over and over. He groaned and covered his ears, walking faster towards an exit, or anything that could help him really.

" _You gave up you gave up you gave up-"_

Logan then decided to slide down to the floor, the voices getting too loud to let him even think.

"You gave up on me."

He looked up from where he was sitting and saw _her_. It's always her. She didn't show any emotions, strangely. She was blank.

He would've liked to answer back. Say he didn't. Say _she_ abandoned him first.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

 _No_ , he thought, _no I'm not._

"Is this what you wanted?"

 _Never._

"You gave up on me, Logan."

He tried again answering, but nothing came out. He also wanted to get up, but he suddenly felt too heavy. When Logan looked back up, she was smiling shortly before chuckling bitterly.

"It's like everything's the opposite of how it's supposed to be."

 **I didn't know how to end this- lol credit to my friend BaffledQueen again for being angsty with me 10/10 nice thanks anyways thanks for re ad ing**

 **EDIT: so I just deleted "The War's Not Over" and "Being Normal" because i simply dont feel comfortable with those anymore, so yeah sorry bout that. I do have them saved on my computer if I ever wanna rewrite the whole damn thing, but for now I wanna focus on this. Thanks for being understanding**


	5. Annoyance

It was nine in the morning, and to be brief, Logan was _not_ happy. He had _just_ woken up.

At nine. _Nine._

That night was not dreamless, no, it was like someone decided to simply punch his heart out and leave him there. And he could not get up, as if his body was made out of cement. So he decided to think.

 _First, why is everything so heavy. I'm not paralyzed by fear, I'm not scared. Second, what was that dream about?_ He brushed it off as some kind of fever dream, _Alex was there but- Alex was there?_

After a bit of reflection on the dream, he decided that the dream was nothing- _nothing_ else than a weird dream. He had those before. This one wasn't any different. Now to get up, that was a another story. His arm could move, slowly but surely. He pushed the covers away from his body and carefully lifted himself to sit down.

"Knock knock lazy head, you're late as fuck Logan."

 _Ah. Mitchell._ As if his morning wasn't weird already. Mitchell wasn't a bother, but he sure was something else.

"I'm coming, just gimme a minute."

Logan sighed and forced himself off his bed, slightly limping. His body still felt heavy, less than earlier, but it was still trying to push him down further, for some reason. He managed to slip on clothes, not even bothering to fix the mess that his hair was- it's always a mess anyways.

When he opened the door, he did expect Mitch to be there. He did _not_ expect to see Smith and Angélica as well. _Why are they here anyways?_

"Rorke's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

He stared at Smith, whose half shit eating grin was enough to make Logan already regret getting out of bed. He didn't hate him. He reminded him of someone. That's what he hated, and every shit eating grin he'd do would remind him of that someone again. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

"Hello, Earth to Walker-"

"Yeah yeah, Rorke would _totally_ just shoot me. Makes sense. Also, do not bring that name up."

He walked by Smith and accidentally - _not-_ pushed him to the side, slightly annoyed at the name everyone called him by. He couldn't simply get called Logan, it had to be Walker, every time. The name followed him like a plague, and he wanted to erase it.

"So, we had some stuff to do but we did it earlier-," Angelica started, only to be cut off by an icy glare, coming from Logan.

"Did you see Alex?"

Everyone stared at him for a couple seconds, then they all frowned. Logan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Stop judging, just tell me," He asked, already making his way to the cafeteria. In most cases, he'd find her there. Not that he ever searched for her.

"I don't know. She's not really...present nowadays. Kinda strange, since she seems to be always around us. I don't know she's just not here," Angélica blurts out all at once, making Logan roll his eyes once again and sigh. _This girl cannot calm down for three seconds._ "Why'd you wanna see her anyways?" She asks.

Logan doesn't answer for a moment. He thinks about it, and eventually finds an answer.

"We gotta talk. None of your business," He replies and stops walking. As he predicted, Angélica bumped into his back and the two other guys joined up to him. _They're like small dogs, I swear to God-_

"Why'd you stop?", Mitch questions, and Logan sighs yet again.

"Can't you all stop following me? You're annoying me," He rubs his eyes and hears Smith scoff.

"Mhm, just don't get in any trouble kid.", Smith walks away slowly, Mitchell and Angélica soon following. Logan frowns and swears he's heard the nickname before, but dismisses it as another weird 'déjà-vu'.

And so he heads to the cafeteria, this time alone, to...talk to Alex.

"This should be good," He mutters sarcastically before entering the room. "All good."

 **ughgh its 1 am lol mmm i tried another style of dialogue in this cause I Must Improve Writing, but yeah accept this lowkey filler- there is some plot stuff,,,coming some time soon don't worry I'm just setting things up.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! I hate begging for things but I'd really be happy if you reviewed aa** _ **aaa**_ **, thank you again**


	6. Talk To Me

**Hello Friends- Okay I made a playlist for Alex and Logan and** _ **im weak i lof them**_

 **honestly this chapter was supposed to be a break from fluff but boy was i wrong**

 **again thanks for BaffledQueen for being angst and beta for this lol**

She saw him approach, and to be honest, she wasn't too happy to see him now. She thought of being nice to him, to gain his trust- then again she'd feel bad that she was earning his trust simply because of a damn task- But was she _lying_? It was an endless argument of Alex against Alex, or to put it simply, _a fucking headache._

Either she continued being snarky towards him and never be associated with him- then again it would probably end up being a bloodbath because of that stupid '15 days' thing. If she was nice though...She could save him the torture and betray his trust in the end, erasing any chances of being close to him again, but he'd be safe. Either solution sucked.

"Alex," There he is.

"Not now, Wal- Logan," She corrected herself and stared at him. "We need to talk. Now," Logan sat down and leaned forward. She sighed and propped her arms on the table she was sitting at.

"I said, not now," She replied, growing more frustrated each time he tried to convince her to talk. She got up and started to walk out the cafeteria, deciding to simply leave it for today. Unfortunately, footsteps following hers showed that Logan was still a persistent little bitch.

"Alex," She walked a bit faster.

"Alexian," _Fuck off._

"Lucy."

She stopped and turned around, exhaling slowly.

"No. No, you don't get to call me that ever again," She hissed and glared at him while his shoulders fell, then he frowned.

"Don't look at me like that either. Just fuck off," Alex started to turn around before he grabbed her arms and eyed her for a couple of seconds.

"Why-" She interrupted him and tried to push him away, but he held onto her more forcefully.

"I want answers-" She finally pushed him away and walked back to her room.

"Alex talk to me," She accelerated and crossed her arms, trying to ignore him.

"Alexian please, fucking talk to me," It sounded like his voice cracked at some point. _He doesn't actually care, he's just manipulative, just like Rorke._

"Alex-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?" This time _her_ voice cracked, as she was literally breaking inside because of Logan's persistence. It felt like someone was pressing the weight of the world onto her shoulders, just because of him. His face looked like it had hurt him, like he was slightly offended, but Alex forgot about it and walked to her room and slammed the door.

A bit later, after she had crumbled in her office chair, she heard quiet knocks at the door. It didn't take a genius to guess who it is, so she ignored them. She also heard voices before the shadow moved down, and she guessed Logan had sat down against the door. She hugged her knees and bitterly laughed to herself before slowly breaking down into tears. The fact that she gradually heard someone's voice outside the door; her dad. _Fucking great._

"I told you you'd get hurt. She isn't a good person to be with. Don't even bother anymore."

"But-"

" _I_ know what's best for you, and it's not her. Just stay away; I'll take care of it."

Alex took a deep breath and considered going outside to fight back, but she knew making Rorke see her in a state of panic would not help her case, and he'd probably use it against her. She reminded herself that she had to get that mask in 15 days. She reminded herself that she just flipped out on him instead of trying to explain the situation. She had once again created another distance between him and her and made it harder to get close to him, so he wouldn't suffer.

Despite her heart wanting to jump out of her chest and her head felt like it was about to explode, she turned to her desk and grabbed a pen, deciding to write a letter, as a last resort.


	7. Fix

_**before i started writing i forgot my plot LOL**_

It took her a while to get her thoughts on paper. Logan was always the good writer. She wasn't very good with emotions. She most likely had made grammar mistakes. Maybe it didn't make any sense. But she was sure he'd understand it.

She searched for some pictures she knew she had of them. Some pictures they had when they were young. So she attached those to the letter and listened to know if Rorke and Logan were gone. Turns out they were, so she headed to Logan's room really quick.

She taped the letter on the door and decided to go talk to his friends. While it might be a bad idea, she was willing to almost do anything to try to fix things. Anything to get her best friend back.

And so she started searching for them. After a while, she found them sitting in the rec room, Smith reading a book, as always, Mitch watching TV and Angélica doodling in a notebook. Smith noticed her and glared at her before closing his book.

"Okay listen to me before murdering me," She grabbed the remote and closed the TV. Alex stood in front of them and raised a hand up. "Look. Logan told you about me, right?"

They glanced at each other and Mitch crossed his arms defensively. They all nodded.

"Alright, Logan isn't...The same right now, I mean, like I _know_ this isn't him. You've known the...brainwashed part of him- All I'm trying to say is that I need your help to get Logan back and run the fuck away from Rorke," She finished and clapped her hands, feeling three pairs of eyes judging her. Mitch got up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And why should we trust _you_? I mean, it would be only make sense for you to support your dad, no? Logan says you're-" She waved her hands around and ran a hand through her hair.

"God no no, Rorke is an awful person I am _not_ on his side, holy fuck. Okay look, long story short, Logan was my childhood friend, then Rorke fucking kidnapped me and shit happened and then he came back here fucking brainwashed. Rorke killed his father, Rorke was the one who tortured him, why the fuck would _he_ trust him?" Mitch nodded and looked back at his friends.

"What do you need?"

 _Time skip_

Logan was looking at Rorke pacing back and forth in his office. He tried to understand what happened earlier. It was like his cold and _cruel_ composure was cracking. It was scary. For Logan and for Rorke, who didn't want to lose his puppet.

"I have a question for you Logan," He leaned on the desk and stared at him. "Do you really think she's a good person?"

Normally he'd say no, but today he hesitated. He thought about everything. His childhood, especially. Then the conversation he had earlier. Where he actually felt something, he felt slightly hurt.

He felt human.

"Do you?" Logan asked. He wanted to know if his opinion of Alex was his. If he had been brainwashed- was he brainwashed? Rorke had told him the torture was necessary to make him stronger. Rorke couldn't lie. He can't lie to him.

"Of course I don't. She's a brat. She deserves every hit that's being thrown her way." That one made him laugh. Logan never had laughed at Rorke. But now it felt nice. His superior had looked at him, and he knew he was annoyed. It felt satisfying. _Be mad._


	8. Stolen

**im rlly tired bt imma get this out b4 i forget,,,also pls leave a review i fuckin love reviews**

 **this is very long omg**

After explaining literally _everything_ that happened between her and Logan, Alex could not be anything else than relieved. And stressed.

The looks they had given her through the whole story were nothing disrespectful, they were more of a "Oh my god that happened" look.

"So...You need to steal Logan's...mask? Why does he have a mask-" Mitch started before Angélica threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"Oh my lord Mitchell have you not listened! Logan was with this weird squad thing-"

"The Ghosts," Alex interrupted.

"Yeah the Ghosts- okay and they have masks- but the thing is that the mask was his father's mask!" She finished and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Mitchell to answer.

"Why does your dad want it?" He asked.

"Knowing my dad, he wants to turn Logan against me- which has worked so far. But, I left a letter at Logan's room, hopefully he doesn't get too...angry," She sighed and sat down on the couch. "The whole thing is bullshit and I wished my dad wasn't this much of an asshole."

Smith, who was reading the whole time, placed down his book and crossed his arms.

"Well, if Logan remembers his dad so much and still cares for him so much, why is he on Rorke's side? And why would he hate you this much?" He shrugged. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'd imagine Rorke invented some bullshit sob story to get him on his side- and it's pretty easy for him to hate me. I mean, I kinda...left him-" Angélica abruptly stood up and pointed Alex.

"Okay no, when we look at the whole thing, Rorke's to blame! You shouldn't blame yourself and hearing you talk, the Ghosts sound much friendlier," She pouted and frowned before staring at Alex.

"Say...How was Logan?" Angélica asked and Alex frowned, not sure of what she meant.

"How was…?"

"I mean how was he when you knew him? Obviously Rorke kind of...Brainwashed him in a way, so he must've been different, right? We all know him as someone really cold and stuff- it doesn't seem like you knew him like this."

"Mm well," Alex chuckled, finding it weird to have to describe someone. "Well he was pretty shy- He didn't really like to stand out. Mostly quiet and a fucking nerd in my opinion-"

Mitch frowned, "A nerd? Really?"

"Yeah- But now we really need to get that mask or else I'm kinda scared of what's gonna happen," Alex got up and pointed the dorm halls. "I get the mask and dogtags, you all watch for Logan. Good?"

They all nodded and got up while Alex walked towards Logan's room. While walking, she thought. _What if he's in his room? What do I do then?_

Luckily, he wasn't in his room and the note was still there. She slowly opened the door and closed herself in.

"God, even your room's a mess…" She muttered to no one in particular and started searching for what she looked for. While she was looking through his bedside table, she found a small crumbled picture of her and Logan when they were young. The state of the photo made her nauseous, knowing Logan damn well did it by himself, because of his anger. She stuffed the picture in her pocket and continued searching. Luckily, she quickly found the mask and dogtags. Alex took the letter and placed it on his pillow before running off. _Here goes nothing…_

Meanwhile, Logan was coming back from Rorke's office, in quite a bad mood. He could say he earned that punch, but he really didn't. All he did was laugh- at Rorke- but still, he certainly didn't deserve a beating. He sighed as he walked back to his dorm, rubbing his cheek where he had received a punch. When he opened the door, he was quite surprised to see his room almost as messy as he left it. Only it was messier and some drawers were opened. He wouldn't be surprised if someone just went in his room, but by looking at the letter- _Wait a letter?_

He looked at his drawers, to know if something had gone missing. He only glanced at the letter, thinking it must've been from Rorke. When he looked through his drawers, he started to panic. His dogtags weren't there- His father's mask wasn't there, two of the most important thing he owned.

He thought about what could've happened when he realized something. Logan made Alex mad earlier; Rorke warned him about her, how manipulative she was; He showed her some weakness, defended her against Rorke earlier only to get fucking punched- He quickly got out and headed towards Alex's room. He didn't find her, so he looked around the base; same result, nothing. She was gone.

The more time passed, the more Logan's anger seemed to get worse. He couldn't find her anywhere, and he feared what she could've made with his stuff- maybe she burnt them, or kept them for herself for some sick, twisted reasons. Eventually, he saw a familiar blondie walk back to her room, calmly. He followed her until she closed her door and knocked.

"Get the fuck out, we need to talk."


	9. Plan

**i've been feeling kinda unmotivated lately? idk dudes, im just tired aaa**

Alex was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock and someone shout. She exactly knew who was there and she really didn't want to answer. Unfortunately, he decided to open the door anyways. When he entered, they both stared at each other before Alex talked.

"What-" Logan interrupted her and sighed.

"No now you're gonna listen to me."

"What if I don't?" Alex crossed her arms and smirked.

"Where the fuck are the dogtags," He hissed and pointed towards the hall. "They're not in my drawer anymore. What'd you-"

"Have you read the letter? If you have no read it, then go read it before bitching to me."

"I literally do not care about that _fucking_ letter Alex, where the fuck are the dog-"

"I don't have them. I really don't know where they are." She placed her hands behind her back and pursed her lips. "I'd suspect Rorke it's-"

"Hands behind back and you're rocking back and forth on your feet, you're lying."

Alex opened her mouth to talk back but closed it immediately, not sure how to respond to him. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you I don't have them." Logan scoffed.

"Of course you don't. You're never guilty of anything, it's always someone's else's fault-"

Alex sighed, grabbed Logan's shoulder and began pushing him out her room.

"What the fuck are you doing-" Alex closed the door on him and locked it.

"Goodbye Walker!" She shouted through the door as Logan rolled his eyes. He started walking back to his room. _Maybe I should read that fucking letter._

He went back to his dorm and decided he'd go to sleep, since it was starting to be quite late- he was exhausted, to put it simply.

When he woke up, he remembered the letter and decided he'd try to read it. He got up and grabbed the letter from under his pillow- _Wait I forgot the goddamn letter under the pillow._

"Walker I gotta talk to you for a moment," Rorke's voice echoed outside and Logan sighed. _God let me have free time…_

"Coming…" He placed the letter in a drawer and got up to open the door.

"Follow me." As Rorke said, he followed him to his office, feeling kind of angry about their last meeting. The bruise on his jaw was still hurting, and he could say that he was salty about that- who the fuck wouldn't.

"What do you need me for?" He carefully asked, fearing Rorke a small bit.

"I have some business I need you for. The others will be with you."

Logan frowned, "The others…?"

"Smith, Sparks and Rodriguez. Alexian might be tagging along too." Logan frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets, a bit confused as to why _her_ out of all people she'd come with them. He wanted to ask but the look on Rorke's face made him think it was probably a bad idea.

When they entered the desk, the others were already there, minus Alex. Angélica was talking to the others about a "file we absolutely get before something happens to it" to which Logan guessed it was part of the mission.

"I don't have much to say about this mission. Logan, it's your first mission as one of us- I hope you will _not_ disappoint. Your goal is to steal some data the enemy has on us."

Rorke threw some files on the desk, each one with a face on it. Logan immediately recognized some of them and frowned.

"Aren't they-" Rorke raised his hand and passed the files to Logan.

"Remember those guys I told you about?" He approached him and patted his shoulder. "You know, the Ghosts?"

"Traitors," Logan started and gave Rorke back the files. "I don't even want to know about them. They don't deserve my time sir."

Their captain smiled and placed each sheet on the table.

"If you happen to meet one of them," He pointed to the middle one- the one Logan despised the most. "You kill all but that one, got it? That one's needed."


	10. Banter

**sorry for not uploading,,,im tired and im going with the flow u know.**

 **Anyways sorry for extra long time for that update**

" _ETA is 20 minutes."_

Logan shifted in his seat, reviewing the plan back in his head. It was simple enough, ambush the Americans, take the data and get the fuck out. It was Logan's first mission since his apparent accident. So it was quite stressing for him- Angélica rambling didn't help either.

"Okay so when we get in we gotta get this and this and- Oh my god what if they're waiting for us," She kept talking until Logan tuned her out. He looked around the helicopter until he saw her, sitting in a corner. He stared blankly for a while before she stared back.

"Did you read the letter-" Logan shook his head and looked away. "Why would you not-"

"I'm not talking to you anymore, Alex."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She then crossed her arms.

"You better read it soon-"

"ETA is five minutes. Gear up."

As soon as the chopper slowed down, Alex grabbed her rifle and leaned up on the wall, staring at the window.

"So Logan, feeling a bit anxious?" Logan turned his head to look at Mitch.

"Aha, you don't even know," He nervously laughed, "I hope I'm as talented as everyone tells me I am."

"Stop jerking yourself off and let's get this shit done with," Alex rolled her eyes and opened the door.

They all got out of the heli, while Logan threw some banter back at Alex. It ended with Smith giving them both a scolding stare, that successfully shut both of them up. Smith was supposed to stay behind, watching over them. Rorke jokingly called him "Guardian", as a reference to a guardian angel, and so it stuck with him. Logan was called Anon and Alex was Omega, which caused them both some trouble, since they were used to calling the other by their actual names. Logan refused to actually call Alex by her name throughout the mission, while Alex would not use Logan's callsign.

"This is a fucking shit show- Would you guys shut the fuck up!? We're trying to get in this building and you guys are arguing like fucking kids, shit talk each other later!" Mitch whispered harshly to both of them, trying to open one of the building's door. He sighed and pointed at Alex.

"Omega, go with Angel. Take the left door, be silent. Anon, come with me," He turned back to the door he was slowly opening while the two girls walked away, hiding.

He struggled a bit with the door before Logan pushed him off to the side.

"Let me get this shit open," He mumbled and pulled out a crowbar and shoved it between the door and the frame. He then shuffled around and finally cracked it open.

"Everyone heard that-"

"Shut up and move on," Logan grabbed Mitch's shoulder and shoved him inside, taking out his rifle, "We better finish this quickly."

 **HNgngn sorry this is so short, its 2:30, i need to sleep and i really wanted a chapter out, so yeah this is filler, im sorryyy**


End file.
